


Half of Forever

by mymel0dy



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Surprise Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took forever to find his other half, though he was there all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by works by both [Moiself](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself) and [babayaga888](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babayaga888/pseuds/babayaga888)
> 
> Everyone is born with half a mark, and their soulmate has the other half. It can be as simple as the Yin to some ones Yang or two halves of a heart. Or in Dean Ambrose's case half of an infinity symbol.
> 
> Sorry the notes are nearly longer than the story...

There it was! In all the time they had spent together in the past, in cheap motels, in various states of dressed and undressed, how had that mark, the one that completed his own gone unnoticed? How had Dean’s other half been in and out of his life for the last ten years and he not seen it, not known it? How had Sami been the one all along and neither of them known? 

“Sami, how long you had that?” Dean motioned to the swirl on the younger Ohioian’s hip.

“Forever. Why?” Confusion clouded his green eyes, as Dean, began undressing. That same confusion clearing as the matching mark on the other’s hip was revealed. 

“No reason” Dean smirked, just before their lips and marks met, completing one another.

**Author's Note:**

> The completed mark would look similar to [this](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51PGDKtiZYL._UY395_.jpg). With one diamond half being Dean's and the other half being Sami's


End file.
